When Harry and Hermione First Met
by volleyball mal
Summary: It's Harry's first year at Hogwartz and he first meets Hermione and he falls for her and so does Ron and they get into a fight...read story to find out more...


**When Harry and Hermione first Met**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were on the Hogwarts Express on their way for the first year of school at Hogwarts. Harry was scared at first beings he doesn't know a lot of people, and he never knew he was a wizard. After they all met, they were best friends from then on.

When Harry first met Hermione, he thought she was the most beautiful gurl he had ever met. Her eyes were a beautiful brown color; she had astonishing brown, wavy hair; and very soft skin. They were the best of friends. It was like love at first sight. He didn't know if she felt the same or not. He thought in the back of his mind 'What if she only likes me as a friend? What if she doesn't like me the way I like her?'. He had never felt this way before, considering he had never been to school before, had never had any friends, and had always been locked up in his room with the Dursley's. He never liked living with them.

"Do u mind if I sit here? There is no room anywhere else," says Ron.

"What about me? Can I sit here too?" says Hermione.

"Sure y not?" says Harry.

They all introduced themselves and when they found out who Harry actually was, there were all surprised, they were all happy that they met each other. Harry was really happy that he was friends with the most beautiful gurl ever!!!!!

There are two reasons that he would always love going to school. The first is that he could learn more about his life and about himself and he would always have some kind of an adventure. The other reason, the main reason is cuz he gets to see Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione would spend time together all the time. They would be in all the same classes, they would eat meals together, their rooms were next to each other, and they would go everywhere together. Harry was the happiest that he has ever been in ever.

One day, they announced that there was a dance type thing and u could go by urself or a guy could ask a gurl. So Harry and Ron both wanted to ask Hermione to go to the dance with them. So when they found out that they both liked her, they got into a fight about who would and should take her. While they were fighting, Hermione walked in the door and tried stopping them.

"Y r u guys fighting?" asks Hermione.

"No reason," Harry replies.

"No, there is a reason," says Ron.

"No don't tell her, I don't want her to know that I like her," Harry shouts. "Oops."

"That is no problem. I knew that u liked me cuz u would always act so weird around me and flirt with me and stuff like that. It was kinda obvious," says Hermione.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, would u like to go to the dance with me?" Harry asks.

"I would love to!" she answers.

"Wait just a bloody minute! U knew that I liked her, y did u go and ask her to go with u when I told u that I liked her too?" says Ron to Harry.

"I don't know, I guess I panicked. I didn't want u to go with her."

Then they start fighting again. And finally Hermione says to them, "Boys, boys, boys. Stop fighting over me, even though I kinda like it. I have a great idea. How about u both take me so then u won't have to fight."

So they look at each other, and they turn around and start talking about it. Then they turn around and say, "Ok how about I will take u for the first half and Harry will take u they last half."

"Ok that would be great. I would hate it if u guys would not be friends anymore cuz of me."

So they all go to the dance and they all have a great time. They were all bffs again. But in the back of both their minds, Harry and Ron were both a little angry at each other cuz they both like Hermione. So they don't really know how it will end.

On the last day of school, they all said bye to each other and gave each other hugs. Harry couldnt wait until the next year, so he can see his bffs and be away from the Dursleys.

UNTILL NEXT TIME...


End file.
